Víktor Yúshchenko/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko (L) invites German Foreign minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier for talks in Kiev, 28 February 2006. German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier is on a one-day official visit to Ukraine for talks with President Viktor Yushchenko ahead of a key parliamentary election next month. Getty Gerhard Schröder - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Schröder, left, and Yushchenko have met before in Davos. Dpa Angela Merkel - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Kiev, 21 July 2008: Forging closer ties between Ukraine and the EU and NATO Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) welcomes his Ukrainian counterpart Viktor Yushchenko to the Elysee Palace in Paris Nicolas Sarkozy - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| El líder ucraniano Víctor Yushchenko (izq.) saluda a su par francés, Nicolás Sarkozy, en una reunión en París. | EFE Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Pope Benedict Meets President of Ukraine. The Vatican Italia * Ver Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| President of the European Commission Romano Prodi met with the Ukrainian Prime Minister Viktor Yushchenko on Monday in Brussels to discuss the future status of Ukraine in an enlarged EU. Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| viktor yushenko and silvio berlusconi‚rome 08-10-2008‚meeting between silvio berlusconi and the president of ukraine‚photo carlo Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| President Victor Yushchenko of Ukraine, Mrs Kateryna Yushchenko, President Tarja Halonen and Dr Pentti Arajärvi at the monument to famine victims in Kyiv. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic Matti Vanhanen - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Viktor Yushchenko (right) with Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen in Helsinki today (epa) October 27, 2006. epa Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II presents Ukrainian President Victor Yushchenko with the Chatham House award, at the Mansion House, London on October 17, 2005. The Chatham House Award has been set up to reward annually an individual who has made the most significant contribution to international relations. Víktor Yúshchenko - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) speaks as Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko listens during a news conference after the summit of Ukraine and the European Union in Kiev December 1, 2005 Gordon Brown - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Spot the difference: Gordon Brown on the left (err ... or is that the right?) and Victor Yushchenko looked almost identical when they met on the steps of Number 10. Photo; DailyMail Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Víktor Yúshenko se dirige a sus partidarios en Kiev acompañado por el ex presidente polaco Lech Walesa. REUTERS Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Viktor Yushchenko, Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo: Yalta European Strategy Lech Kaczyński - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Yushchenko hoy celebrará a las víctimas del Holodomor en Varsovia. "La visita se realizará por invitación del jefe del estado polaco, Lech Kaczynski", lifeinua.com Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Путин и Медведев поздравили Тимошенко и Ющенко. Фото: Reuters Víktor Yúshchenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with President of Ukraine Viktor Yushchenko. January 11, 2006 11:50 Astana Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kravchuk - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych, third from left, former Ukrainian presidents Viktor Yushchenko, left, Leonid Kravchuk, Leonid Kuchma and Ukrainian Prime Minister Mykola Azarov, far right, attend a service marking the end of the year 2013 in Kiev on December 20, 2013. Credit: AFP Leonid Kuchma - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ex-Presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma chat as they attend military parade to celebrate 25 years of Ukraine's Independence on August 24. Photo by Volodymyr Petrov Víktor Yanukóvich - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Yushchenko (L) will regret choosing Yanukovych (R) as Prime Minister. Kiev Ukraine News Blog (2005-2017) Petró Poroshenko - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Filaret, the patriarch of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church, ex-presidents Viktor Yushchenko and Leonid Kuchma and President Petro Poroshenko (from left to right) on Victory Day on May 9, 2015. (UNIAN) Fuentes Categoría:Víktor Yúshchenko